Four Lettered Word
by RuneYue
Summary: If anyone was justified to speak those four little letters it was her. One shot.


**Title:** Four Lettered Word**  
Series: **InuYasha**  
Parings/Characters:** Sango and Miroku. InuYasha, Kagome and Shippou in passing.**  
Disclaimer:** The entire series this story is based upon belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**  
Rating/Warnings:** T or PG-13, just to be safe with a couple of implied scenarios.**  
Dedication:** The Miroku and Sango fans!**  
Summary:** _If anyone was justified to speak those four little letters it was her._

---------  
---------

She was probably having too much fun with this and Sango knew that. However, Fate owed her this and, really, if anyone was justified to be doing this act then it was her.

Sure, Kagome had reason to do this with InuYasha, but the hanyou had mellowed out in the many years they had been together. _Mostly._

Sango, however, had worked long and hard as a demon slayer, honing her skills instead of playing with the other children, always sacrificing what she could, often nearly her own life, for the safety of others. It was her job, what she was born to do, and it had cost her almost everything for a while there. It had taken her village, her family, her friends, her mother, her father, her brother...

Fate had been kind enough to give her back Kohaku, something she would forever be grateful for, but even that gesture was no where _near_ topping off the balance of good versus bad in her life.

Yes, she deserved this.

The snapping of branches in front of her shook her out of her musings as she grinned, perhaps not entirely innocent, at the wary monk in front of her. She deserved this and she was going to enjoy it.

"N-now Sango...",Miroku began nervously as the slayer took a step forward. He held his hands up in surrender as he eyed her with the utmost caution as one single word or move could prove his downfall. This whole situation was turning out to be rather bothersome. How could he continue like always with this, this curse!? Hadn't one been enough in this lifetime? Granted, he more than likely deserved this particular one, but his point was still valid!

Sango smirked, stepping closer to him to where they were now face to face. "Yes, Miroku?",she asked, her voice low.

Miroku gulped. Really, this was not the sort of situation he was in often enough to be familiar with, but he could make do. He had been through and dealt with many awkward situations before. It was his duty as a monk to see this through.

"Well, I just think there are better ways to deal with this, uhm, _problem_.",he emphasized, fingering the new accessory around his neck with one hand. "We're both adults after all. We have been through a lot _together_, Sango."

The dark-haired slayer faltered slightly at the tone of and nostalgia laced within his voice. They had been through an awful lot together. He had saved her and she him many, many times. They had taken care of each other while ill, stood by one another's side and he was groping her ass _again_.

Sango twitched, glaring up at Miroku. She had no idea why she thought, for one single moment, that he had changed his ways when just after breakfast this morning he had preformed the same lecherous actions - and in front of the children in the village, too!

"Baka!",she screeched, feeling immense satisfaction at the sight of the green glow that surrounded the monk and sound of him falling face first into the ground.

He had deserved that and she, well, she was justified.

Elsewhere, the silhouette of a rather tall, lanky, almost unseen to even the most trained of eyes, individual sighed at the echoing yell of one simple, four lettered word. Fate had a feeling that wherever this couple was concerned he would be looking the other way quite often in the upcoming years. He also had a sneaking suspicion that his tab was probably growing larger with each passing second, too.

Fate sighed once more as the familiar ding of a tab growing rang through his ears and melted with another screech of The Word. Maybe Lady Luck would take pity on him and help out once in a while. He hadn't of been the only one sleeping in after that New Years party, after all.

---------  
---------

This was one that had been in my files for a while, begging to be written. Fate and Lady Luck were a last minute addition though. Haha, can't say I'm displeased with the idea, either!

As always, thank you for taking the time to read and please, feel free to review!


End file.
